El Fin es un Nuevo Comienzo
by CaroGrintWeasley
Summary: La Rebelión había terminado. La Pesadilla había llegado a su fin. Por fin Peeta y Katniss podrían hacer sus vidas como lo habían esperado. Pero no todo es felicidad. Peeta & Katniss se casan y forman una familia. ¿Qué sucederá cuando los Juegos vuelvan a surgir? ¿Cómo reaccionarán Peeta y Katniss?


Katniss estaba dormida a su lado estaba Peeta, se habían quedado dormidos abrazados, después de rebelión, Peeta no quiso dejar sola a Katniss, y más que ahora lo necesitaba, realmente la estaba pasando muy mal por la muerte de su hermana, la joven creía que las pesadillas se habían ido pero se equivocó habían regresado, eran seguidas y fuertes.

Katniss comenzó a moverse en la cama con fuerza, y comenzó a gritar, Peeta se despertó alarmado y movió a la joven para despertarla..  
-Tranquila.. -le susurró Peeta- Tranquila, calma..

Katniss abrió los ojos y notó que Peeta era el que estaba ahí con ella..  
-Yo.. Lamento haberte despertado.. No fue mi intensión..-dijo Katniss a Peeta-  
-No te preocupes, estoy bien-dijo Peeta- ¿Otra vez las pesadillas?  
-Si.. No quiero tenerlas más.. Quisiera que todo fuera un sueño, que Prim sigue aquí.. pero.. no es así-dijo Katniss-  
-Lo sé, tranquila.. -dijo Peeta-  
-¿Y tú has tenido pesadillas?-dijo Peeta-  
-Sólo algunas.. Es sobre donde estoy en la Arena y te pierdo.. -dijo Peeta-  
-No debes temer, Peeta.. Ya no habrá más juegos.. Se acabó para siempre..-dijo Katniss-  
-Todo vuelve a la normalidad cuando despierto y te veo junto a mí, aferrada y respirando normalmente.. Antes no pateabas dormida..

Katniss frunció el ceño.  
-¿Te he pateado dormida?  
-Pues no con fuerza-sonrió Peeta- Pero si, supongo que debe ser por lo mismo.. Pero no te preocupes, no me duele..  
-Será mejor tratar de dormir.. yo.. tú también deberías descansar-dijo Katniss-  
-Estoy bien-dijo Peeta-  
-Tendremos que volver al principio.. Pero primero.. tengo que ver la forma de despedir a mi hermana, mi madre.. ella dudo que venga para acá y lo comprendo, el venir aquí solo le traerá dolor y recuerdos.. Es mejor que se quede donde esta, así se distraera con los pacientes.-dijo Katniss-  
-Será duro, pero aquí estoy.. No te dejaré.. -dijo Peeta- Tú nunca me dejaste solo, debo devolverte el favor de alguna forma..  
-Te puse en peligro más de una vez.. -dijo Katniss- Casi mueres..  
-Katniss, no tienes la culpa de nada..  
-La muerte de Prim es mi culpa.. -dijo Katniss- Y la de Finnick.. y..  
-No, no..-dijo Peeta- No sigas.. Tú siempre has sido valiente, fuerte.. Yo sé que no dejarás que esto te derrote..  
-Mi hermanita esta muerta, Peeta.. Y no pude hacer nada-dijo Katniss- Yo todo lo que hice por salvarla, por mantenerla con vida y no valió la pena.  
-Ella solo estuvo en el lugar y el momento inapropiado es todo.. Pero estoy seguro que Prim estaba ahí por su cuenta, porque ella lo había decidido.. Así que su muerte no fue en vano, tú sabes que ella amaba cuidar de los heridos y enfermos, es por eso que llegó a donde estábamos..-dijo Peeta-  
-Pero aún así.. -dijo Katniss- Era una maldita trampa en la que caímos y..

Peeta abrazó a Katniss..  
-¿Te parece si mañana la enterramos? Podemos decirle a unos vecinos que le hagan una caja y.. Podemos velarla y.. ya sabes, darle un "hasta pronto" digno.. No hay que decirle adiós, ella no se ha ido.. Algún día, la volverás a ver, y te estará esperando.. Igual de sonriente que siempre..

Katniss asintió y se acomodó para volver a quedarse dormida. Al día siguiente Peeta habló con sus vecinos y lograron construirle una caja a Prim, la acomodaron para luego poner ahí el cuerpo de Prim. Katniss se acercó y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, al ver a su hermana pálida y sin vida, con sus manos juntas sujetando un pequeño ramo de flores.

Katniss puso su mano en la de su hermana, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a cantarle por última vez mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas:

Al fondo del prado, allí bajo el sauce  
una cama de hojas, una almohada de fardo  
recuestate en ella, cierra los ojos  
y cualdo los abras, el sol estará en el cielo  
Este sol te protege y te da calor  
Las margaritas te cuidan, y te dan amor  
tus sueños son dulces y se haran realidad  
Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.

Katniss volvió a abrir sus ojos, vio a su hermana igual como la había visto antes de cerrar los ojos y cantarle la canción de cuna, le acarició su fría mejilla, notó como lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y comenzó a sollozar, sintió una mano en el hombro, volteó a ver y era Haymitch.

-Lamento lo de tu hermana, Katniss.. De verdad lo siento..

Katniss asintió, poco después entró Peeta y se acercó a Katniss y le tomó la mano en señal de apoyo.

-Quiero hacer lo mismo que con Rue-dijo Katniss- Quiero rodear a mi hermana con flores.. Ella se lo merece, se merece eso y más.

-Como tu quieras-dijo Peeta sin soltarle la mano a la chica-

Katniss miró a su hermana y le volvió a acariciar la mejilla a su hermana..

-Ya estarás a salvo, Prim.. Ya nadie te hará daño-sollozó Katniss- Perdóname, hermanita.. Perdóname-lloró-

En eso fueron llegando varias personas, fue un velorio algo sencillo porque la madre de Katniss no estaba en el mismo distrito, y no quería afrontar la pérdida de su hija menor. Katniss al ver a su hermana en el ataúd, no pudo evitar recordar todos aquellos momentos en el que ella se encargó de cuidarla, de ayudarla y de hacerla reír cuando se sentía triste. La joven estaba dormida cuando de pronto vio entre sus sueños una figura, y de la nada eran dos siluetas, y pronto eran más, y más.

-Katniss-escuchó a Prim y la niña corrió hacia su hermana y la abrazó-

-Prim..-dijo Katniss-

-Estoy bien, Katniss. Estoy bien, aquí soy feliz.. ¿Sabes? Aquí hay muchos gatitos.. ¿Puedes cuidar de Buttercup por mí? Porfavor-dijo Prim a su hermana-

-Claro-dijo Katniss y besó la frente de su hermana-

-Estoy bien, no quiero que llores más.. -dijo Prim- Te quiero mucho-abrazó a su hermana- No llores por mi culpa.. No llores..

Katniss abrazó con fuerza a su hermanita, y en eso escucha un silbido y aparece una niña de tez oscura, era Rue.

-Rue-dijo Katniss y la niña se le acercó y la abrazó-

-Katniss.. Yo cuidaré de Prim.. -dijo Rue-

-Yo sé que será así-dijo Katniss viendo a las dos niñas y de pronto esas siluetas se fueron borrando-

Katniss despertó, tomó el album y escribió aquél sueño que había tenido, seguiría de pie como siempre, así como una vez le prometió a su hermana ganar los juegos, así ella le había prometido seguir y no dejarse vencer, nunca se había dejado vencer, le dolía la muerte de su hermana, pero tenía que seguir adelante y sabía que con Peeta lo lograría.

Hola.. Bueno este es mi primer fic de "Los Juegos del Hambre" espero y les haya gustado el primer capítulo, no sé si lo hice bien, espero y sí, por el contrario espero y me den sus consejos.

CaroGrintWeasley.


End file.
